Watermelon
by Cindre
Summary: Hasu brings Mitsu a surprise! Yes, it is MEANT to be a narritave of the end of the book.. And I swear to God if I get another review telling me I copied the end of the book, I'm going to start hunting people down. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Watermelon  
  
"Mitsuo, I'm home!" Hasunama walked through the door and sat his grocery bag down, shutting the door behind him as he peeled off his soaked jacket and ran a hand through his now-dripping hair.   
  
Mitsuo came through the kitchen doorway, towel in hand, drying off a cup with his apron on. Hasunama always thought he looked so cute in his apron, and requested him to wear it whenever he was doing anything in the kitchen, and eventually it had become a habit.  
  
"Aa! What did you bring me, then?" Mitsuo set down the cup on the coffee table and bounded over to see what Hasunama had brought back from the grocery store. He often brought Mitsuo a present of sorts, and he was anxious to see if he had anything for him this time.  
  
"Nothing!" Hasunama quickly rolled up his gigantic paper bag, picked it up and cradled it in his arms. Whatever was in the grocery back was larger than a baby, thought Mitsuo, and definitely heavier by the way Hasunama was walking into the kitchen. He held back a snicker as Hasunama accidentally ripped the bag and tried to hurry to hide the contents, but was hindered by the object's weight, allowing Mitsuo to see a flash of green.  
  
Mitsuo cocked his head with interest, watching as Hasunama set the bag down on the counter. He stood there a second as if he were in deep thought, and then turned to face Mitsuo.  
  
"Eh, would you go get me a towel from the bathroom so I may dry my hair off?"  
  
"Why don't you just go get--"  
  
"BECAUSE!"  
  
Mitsuo blinked at Hasunama, who was obviously trying to get him away from the surprise, and chuckled, heading off to the bathroom to retrieve his towel, going slow on purpose.  
  
Hasunama carefully ripped the bag open and took a small box off of the top of the large green thing and sat it on the counter. When the bag was completely removed, it revealed a giant watermelon. Hasunama smiled and ran his hand over the smooth side.  
  
"Hasunama! What color towel would you like..?!"  
  
Hasunama stifled a grin, and yelled back, "Whatever is nearest to your hand!"  
  
Hasunama swiftly got a plate down from over the top of the sink, grabbed a knife from the drawer beside the sink, and ran to the counter and sliced a generous piece of watermelon and put it on the plate. He took the rest and forced it into the refrigerator, which took a good 3 minutes. Where was Mitsuo?  
  
Hasunama peered around his shoulder, and barely visible beside the doorway to the kitchen was a little of Mitsuo's duck pajamas sticking out. Hasunama chuckled. "It's all right to come in now, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Mitsuo turned and bounced into the kitchen, looking around for his surprise before realizing that the way Hasunama was standing must mean that he was directly in front of it. He only looks innocent when he's guilty, thought Mitsuo lightheartedly. He walked over to Hasunama and tried to peer around him to see what he was hiding, but to no avail. He tried doing the same thing in the other direction, but got the same result from Hasunama. He huffed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where is my towel?"  
  
Mitsuo threw the towel at his chest and pouted. Hasunama couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"Close your eyes, I want to give it to you that way."  
  
A funny look crossed Mitsuo's face before he complied, standing there awkwardly for a couple seconds before he felt Hasunama's body move closer to his own. He jumped when he felt the soft texture of the towel wrap around his eyes, and he felt Hasunama's hands at the back of his head, tying the towel securely.  
  
"Now, open your mouth just a bit."  
  
Mitsuo giggled a little and opened his mouth. Hasunama went over to the watermelon and broke off a piece, making sure there weren't any seeds before walking over to Mitsuo and sticking it in his mouth. Mitsuo let out a happy giggly sigh and beamed. Hasunama smiled as well. He got the greatest pleasure out of pleasing Mitsuo and making him happy, though he didn't entirely understand why. He had a nice smile, a sweet laugh..  
  
"Another one, another one! Mmm, it's so sweet I wish I could eat it forever!"  
  
Hasunama chuckled. He was so sweet and innocent, like a child. He took off the towel from around Mitsuo's head and gestured him to the counter, where the box he had taken out of the bag previously was sitting. Mitsuo tilted his head.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I want you to eat one."  
  
Hasunama opened the box and took out a small brown square. It looked and smelled like chocolate. Mitsuo smiled broadly and took the small square from Hasunama, hopping up and down.  
  
"Hasunama, is it chocolate? No one ever buys me chocolate!"  
  
Mitsuo giggled and stuck the square in his mouth, and as he was chewing it up Hasunama walked over and put his hands on his waist.  
  
"Hasunama, vat'aw oo doinf?"  
  
Hasunama only smiled and waited for Mitsuo to swallow the piece of chocolate. As soon as Mitsuo swallowed, he turned into a chibi, about 3 inches tall. He blinked and looked up at Hasunama, letting out a small squeal of anguish.   
  
"HASUNAMA~ What did you do to me?"  
  
Hasunama laughed a little, watching as Mitsuo peered over the side of his hands and clung to his thumb, obviously afraid he would fall. He walked him over to the plate of watermelon and sat him down on the counter.  
  
"Don't worry, it only lasts about twelve hours." He smiled. "Now you have a lot more watermelon to eat."  
  
Hasunama watched with extreme amusement as realization crept into Mitsuo's features. A broad chibi-like smile spread over his face and he ran toward the watermelon and hopped up onto it, munching happily. He ran into a seed and held it up for Hasunama to see.  
  
"Wow Hasunama, look at how BIG these seeds are!"  
  
The amazement in Mitsuo's eyes made Hasunama very happy. He sat there and watched as Mitsuo ate.  
  
"Well Hasunama, I think I'm finished now…"  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
Mitsuo beamed at Hasunama and ran up and hugged his thumb. "Yes, I enjoyed it very much."  
  
"Aa, Mitsuo, look at your clothes."  
  
Mitsuo let out a very cute noise of surprise as he held his shirt out in front of him, noticing that he was dripping with watermelon juice. This caused Hasunama to chuckle heartily.   
  
"It looks like your clothes also got a taste of the watermelon."  
  
"Well, it did look good enough to eat." Mitsuo giggled.  
  
"I could eat you."  
  
Mitsuo's eyes grew wide as Hasunama's hand reached for him and grabbed him, bringing him back up toward his mouth.  
  
"AIE! No Hasunama, don't eat me!! Don't EAT ME!"  
  
He closed his eyes tightly when he was but an inch from Hasunama's lips.  
  
*lick*  
  
He opened his eyes just as Hasunama's tongue touched his cheek and he licked him amusedly.  
  
"Wha?" Mitsuo blinked then started banging his tiny fists on Hasunama's hand. "How dare you scare me like that Akuma?! I thought you were actually going to eat me!"  
  
Hasunama chuckled. "You know better than that, Mitsuo. Friends don't eat friends."  
  
This caused a giggle to erupt from Mitsuo, and Hasunama smiled down at him, releasing him from his grip.  
  
"Would you like a bath then, Mitsuo?"  
  
"Yes." Mitsuo smiled sweetly. Hasunama smiled back.   
  
"Then I shall make you one."  
  
Hasunama spent the next ten minutes preparing hot water in a kettle, then poured some in a teacup and allowed Mitsuo to get undressed and climb into the cup before he returned to get his shrunken clothing and wash them, proceeding to dry them with a hairdryer while he watched over Mitsuo.  
  
"Ahh, Hasunama, this is divine."  
  
Hasunama smiled. "I'm so glad you like it."  
  
"Hasunama, can we do this again tomorrow?"  
  
"After we get home from school."  
  
Mitsuo beamed, sitting back in his teacup. I could do this every day, he thought. 'Hasunama is so nice to me. I always wondered what it was like…to have a friend.' He watched as Hasunama dried his clothes.   
  
"Hasunama, what if this doesn't wear off in twelve hours?"  
  
"Then I'll take you to school in my pocket."  
  
Mitsuo giggled and sighed happily as Hasunama looked at him and grinned. He sat back in his teacup, and smiled as sleep tried to consume him. He trusted Hasunama with putting him to bed. Besides, he was still wearing underwear. Finally he drifted off, still smiling as Hasunama walked beside him in his dreams. 


End file.
